Future's Past
by Assilem
Summary: When Two ships merge into one, by a source, six people are transported back to the 4077th, ans its's up to three girls to fix the time line.


Assilem: Hiya! Okay so first of all, this is a crossover fic, Star Trek Enterprise/ Star Trek Voyager/ M*A*S*H. I'm writing the first chapter, and my fellow writers Neri Maxwell and Jello are writing the other chapters. This is posted under all three categories. Here is our disclaimer; we do not own anyone from the shows. Even though we wished we did. We'll return once we're finished. Have fun! No reviews, no more! As most of you know, I might even stop posting A Mutual Friend.  
  
4077th MASH  
  
"Where are you going Hawk?" BJ Hunnicut asked his best friend Hawkeye Pierce.  
  
"I dunno. I'm just so bored! Maybe I'll get Margaret to play a game of gin with me."  
  
"Oh, good luck."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see ya later." He said walking out of the SWAMP. BJ smiled and collapse on his cot. He was right; life was getting extremely boring. He knew everyone, did everything, and knew everything. BJ sighed, and decided to take a nap.  
  
Hawkeye walked across the camp to Major Margaret Houlihan's tent. He knocked on the door, to have the Major answer in her robe.  
  
"Hi Pierce." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Margaret, whatcha up to?" He asked walking into her tent.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. There's nothing TO DO!" She stated in annoyance as she sat on her cot.  
  
"I know what you mean. So I thought I would come over and challenge you to a game of gin."  
  
"Break out the cards." She smiled.  
  
"Wow, you're that bored."  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
"Yeah," He said with a sigh. "I would give for wounded to come. I know that sounds horrible, but I'm that bored."  
  
"Tell me about it. You know that I have already did inventory 5 times in the past three days."  
  
"I washed my socks, darned my socks, complained about my socks, and not to mention wore my socks for the past three days." He said with a smirk. Margaret smiled and took the cards she handed him.  
  
Colonel Sherman T Potter's Office  
  
"Klinger!" Colonel Potter yelled from his office.  
  
"Yes sir?" The Sergeant asked sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Come here, I painted this for Mildred, I want to what you think."  
  
"Sure sir." Maxwell Klinger said looking at the painting. He stared for a little while.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Sir, you painted the wall."  
  
"I know I painted the wall!"  
  
"Well sir, it's very nice."  
  
"Thank you Klinger." The Colonel smiled.  
  
"Is that all sir? I'm reorganizing all the files."  
  
"That's all. And Klinger, make sure you have some fun."  
  
"I will sir, I will." He said and walked out of the office.  
  
Post Op  
  
"Major?" Nurse Able asked walking over to Charles Emerson Winchester the third who was sitting at the desk, flipping through files.  
  
"Yes?" He asked in his Bostonian accent.  
  
"You wanted me to tell you if someone got hurt,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well Kellye got a sliver. And we can't get it out." Able smiled. Charles looked at her with slightly amused eyes.  
  
"Thank you Able, I think you have just made my week." He said with a smile and walked out of Post Op  
  
Mess Tent  
  
"B 4, B as in Bartholomew 4." Farther Francis John Patrick Mulchay said as a small number of personal played BINGO. He couldn't believe how bored people had become in the past week. The people stopped coming to play BINGO, because they got bored, the Officer's Club had become almost dead, since they were to bored to drink. Overall the personal of the 4077th M*A*S*H were bored.  
  
Compound  
  
As few people wandered through the compound, trying to do something to keep them sane, the PA came on.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! INCOMING WOUNDED! I REPEAT INCOMING WOUNDED! NO MORE BOREDOM!" Everyone cheered for a short while until they realized what was happening. They all rushed to where they were supposed to be, getting excited for the distraction.  
  
OR  
  
"Can you believe it Margaret, no more boredom!" Hawkeye said merrily as he operated.  
  
"For now Pierce, Metz." Margaret said handing him a pair of scissors before he asked for him.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled, just as he did that; a flash of light came and went in a split second.. 


End file.
